This invention is related to a boring bar, and more particularly to means for supporting a cutting tool such that its position can be adjusted both longitudinally and laterally as well as pivoted to achieve a desired cutting geometry.
Various methods are known in the prior art for attaching cutters to a boring bar. However, one of the problems in using such a cutting tool is in precisely adjusting the position of the cutting tool relative to the workpiece.